Harmonia
by Rita Rios
Summary: Ele tinha um pesadelo que se tornou um belo sonho quando ele aprendeu a ser ele mesmo! UA. Leia as observações no começo.


**Resumo: **Ele tinha um pesadelo que se tornou um belo sonho quando ele aprendeu a ser ele mesmo! UA. Leia as observações no começo.

**Observações: **

**Primeiro**-recomendo a música Quasimodo para todos, tem tudo a ver com a história e é perfeita, ela é do Lifehouse, o refrão dela está no final, mas ela completa faz mais sentido.

**Segundo**-Parte da fic se passa no Brasil. Não, eu não estou maluca! Tem muito sentido e se vocês lerem vão entender, especialmente o fato de eu conhecer um pouco as leis do Brasil e não do Japão.

**Terceiro**-Há personagens originais na fic, mas ela é centrada no Naruto, não vai ser grande problema e uma dessas personagens é uma dedicação a todas as assistentes sociais que se dedicam a profissão, que é o tipo que eu pretendo ser quando me formar.

**Quarto- IMPORTANTE - **Eu me deparei com uma definição de **Harmonia **no dicionário Houaiss online que é a que devem ter em mente ao ler a fic: _combinação de elementos diferentes e individualizados, mas ligados por uma relação de pertinência, que produz uma sensação agradável e de prazer_.

**Acho que é tudo, divertam-se (ou sofram, não sei bem como vão levar essa fic). Espero comentários...**

**HARMONIA**

Um dia, pensei que podia voar,mas descobri que não tenho asas...

Essa realização me atingiu duro, voar era algo que eu, realmente, queria fazer quando criança. Sobrevoar pelos oceanos e pelas montanhas, passar por cima das muralhas de gelo do norte ou sul do mundo. Se é que uma bola tem norte e sul, mas é o que eles dizem, só não me pergunte quem são eles.

Descobri minha ausência de asas no dia que tudo começou; dependendo do ponto de vista, onde tudo terminou; o acidente.

Outra descoberta como essa só me atingiu depois de 11 anos, no meu aniversário de 16 anos. Houve parabéns de manhã, um pequeno bolo com uma vela e só.

Claro que as assistentes sociais, a psicóloga e os outros funcionários do abrigo se mostraram carinhosos e, realmente, sinceros em seus parabéns. Assim como todas as criança e adolescentes que viveram lá comigo, mas nesse anoitecer, eu não podia fazer nada além de querer o silencio.

Minha vida em abrigos começou quando tinha cinco anos. Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e nenhum outro parente meu foi localizado.

Quando me puseram para adoção, disseram que logo eu estaria com uma família, afinal, o tempo em um abrigo era algo transitório e, graças a minha aparência, muitos se interessariam em me adotar.

Infelizmente, a verdade é que poucos se interessaram por adotar alguém com mais de dois anos de idade e mesmo as pessoas que visitavam o abrigo mostrando a vontade de me adotar, não podiam faze-lo por não terem aberto o processo apropriado para concretizar a adoção.

As pessoas pensam que é fácil.

Acredito que elas pensam que é só chegar no abrigo, olhar as crianças, falar e brincar um pouco com as que mais gostarem e levar para casa. Como se fossem brinquedos, ou qualquer outra mercadoria.

Poucas são as pessoas que demonstraram realmente entender o que se passa ali dentro, a maioria foram os próprios funcionários ou visitantes que já estiveram ali, que viveram em abrigos.

Quando eu tinha sete anos, finalmente, me adotaram.

Eu tive muito mais sorte do que meus colegas de abrigo que ficaram lá e já estavam quando cheguei, talvez só sairiam aos 18 anos.

Mas eu era um garoto de sete anos de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis e sem nenhuma doença. Tirando a minha idade, eu estava na lista dos favoritos a adoção e quando eu conheci esse casal, parecia que todos os meus problemas acabaram. Parecia que eu ia ter uma família de novo.

Na casa deles havia um quarto para mim com alguns brinquedos, eles também me compraram roupas e calçados e me matricularam em uma escola particular. Parecia que meus sonhos se tornaram realidade.

No entanto, havia um problema. Desde que meus pais morreram, eu tive pesadelos constantes. Via o carro saindo da estrada e o fogo queimando o braço da minha mãe. Motivo suficiente para acordar chorando e gritando. Depois de um ano com esse pesadelo na casa de meus pais adotivos, eles desistiram e eu voltei para um abrigo.

Não era o mesmo abrigo de antes, tinha garotos mais velhos dessa vez, mas o que realmente importava nesse momento foi a realidade que me atingiu. Eu fui abandonado, devolvido como se fosse um aparelho com defeito.

Fiquei imaginando o que eles teriam feito se a criança com pesadelos fosse um filho biológico. Será que eles também o jogariam em um abrigo como fizeram comigo? Por que eu seria tão deferente de um filho biológico? Eu não era, também, um filho deles? Será que eu nunca poderia ter uma família de verdade para além daqueles que compartilhavam meu sangue? O que, afinal, era uma família de verdade?

Todas essas perguntas rondavam minha mente e com o tempo e falta de respostas eu fui ficando muito irritado, mas, diferente dos meus colegas de abrigo, eu não conseguia culpar ninguém pela minha irritação. Ninguém além de mim mesmo.

Eu me senti inútil, desprezado, ferido, sozinho...

É claro que com o tempo formei alguns laços. Tornei-me grande amigo de um garoto mais velho chamado Carlos. Os pais dele morreram, quando ele tinha 14 anos, em um acidente como os meus e ele também não tinha outros parentes. Ele era cinco anos mais velho que eu e, depois de um tempo, as assistentes sociais começaram a dizer que agíamos como irmãos.

Ele não me deixava muito tempo sozinho, pois reconhecia o sentimento de desprezo que eu tinha para comigo. Acho que ele tinha medo que eu fizesse algo estúpido.

Quando tinha 13 anos, ele fez 18 e chegou a hora dele sair do abrigo.

Foi muito difícil, para nós dois, mas, principalmente, para ele. Ele tinha se formado em uma escola pública perto do abrigo, mas não tinha perspectivas de emprego. Ele cresceu querendo fazer uma faculdade, mas não tinha condições de sustentar uma, nem mesmo pública. Foi difícil até mesmo conseguir onde morar.

Uma das assistentes sociais o encaminhou para um programa de aluguel temporário da prefeitura e outro de renda. Os dois durariam até seis meses, para ele tentar encontrar um trabalho e se estabelecer nesse tempo.

Não era muito, mas era o que ele tinha.

Lembro de ele ter agradecido muito a assistente social, mas tudo que ela disse era que era seu trabalho e que se pudesse fazer mais, ela faria.

Conheci todos os tipos de assistentes sociais no meu tempo em abrigos, algumas levavam seu trabalho bem a sério, outras nem se importavam se a gente tinha onde dormir, outras, ainda, queriam nos fazer acreditar que tudo que faziam era um favor para nós. Acredito que é assim em qualquer profissão. Todas tem seus bons e maus profissionais.

Essa assistente social se chamava Rosa e tinha uns trinta anos. Depois que o Carlos saiu, ela conversou comigo sobre a distancia dele e eu me senti melhor. Foi ela que explicou, a mim e aos outros do abrigo, sobre as leis que protegem as crianças e os adolescente e todo o processo que envolve a adoção, incluindo o preconceito e a busca por certos padrões que não são os que realmente se encontram nos abrigos.

Eu gostava dela, pois ela falava com a gente como se nos respeitasse, dizendo sempre que nós deveríamos conhecer as leis, pois mesmo que elas não sejam cumpridas, nós devemos conhece-las e fazer com que quem tivesse poder para isso as cumprisse e não ficasse de braços cruzados vendo as situações acontecerem e não fazer nada. Também dizia que deveríamos questionar o que ouvíssemos ou víssemos sempre, não aceitando as coisas só porque nos diziam ser certo, que deveríamos refletir sobre o que nos rodeava.

Ela só ficou no abrigo 3 anos. Foi retirada quase um ano depois de Carlos ir embora. Acho que o diretor não gostava muito das "idéias que ela pôs na cabeça das crianças", segundo o que ele mesmo disse.

Carlos voltou para me visitar, no quarto mês disse ter conseguido um trabalho de ajudante de pedreiro, no sétimo disse que estava fazendo uns "bicos", vendendo balas pela cidade. Ele chegou a pensar em me adotar e tirar dali, mas havia uma lei contra adotar alguém que não fosse, pelo menos, 16 anos mais novo que você.

No nono mês ele não veio...nem no décimo.

Quando fez um ano de sua saída, percebi que ele não vinha mais e chorei a noite toda. Não me envergonho disso. Dona Rosa sempre disse que não era bom prendermos nossas emoções.

Foram duas pessoas que eu admirava e que perdi em um curto espaço de tempo.

Naquela noite, quase dois anos depois fiquei ali refletindo, olhando para fora pela janela do dormitório que dividia com mais 9 garotos. As janelas tinham grades e todas as vezes que as via me sentia preso e não podia evitar a ironia de pensar em qual crime eu devo ter cometido.

E os meus colegas? Eles cometeram crimes também? Alguns deles estavam ali porque seus pais os batiam e como é que eles estão presos e os pais não? Que tipo de mundo é esse que pune os inocentes ao invés dos pecadores? Que mundo é esse em que pais biológicos e adotivos tratam os filhos como um pertence que podem usar e jogar fora?

Nós merecíamos estar nessa cadeia? Porque por melhor que seja o abrigo; e ele era bom, tivemos sorte; ele é isso: um abrigo, um lugar em que nos mantém presos, até fazermos 18 anos ou até alguém resolver nos adotar. Ou ainda, os com sorte, consigam voltar para sua família biológica.

Era uma sorte quando algum estrangeiro queria adotar um de nós, pois eles não tem problemas em adotar adolescentes ou crianças mais velhas, mas na maioria dos casos, nós só ficávamos ali, olhando entre as grades, esperando que a próxima pessoa legal que passasse pela porta nos dias de visita quisesse nos adotar e enfrentasse o processo necessário. Para isso sempre nos arrumávamos e procurávamos sorrir para que nos escolhessem, tentávamos ser simpáticos, bem comportados.

Alguns simplesmente se rebelavam e faziam travessuras, eles já tinham desistido ou já tinham sofrido tanto nas mãos de pais, tanto biológicos quanto adotivos, que preferiam o abrigo. Mas a maioria estava sempre pronta para sorrir e encontrar quem pudesse chamar de família.

Lembrava da cara de Dona Rosa, ela sempre parecia empolgada e triste nos dias de visita. Certa vez tomei coragem e perguntei o motivo. Ela disse que ficava feliz que nós tivéssemos o que nos desse esperança, mas se entristecia que, para conseguir isso, tínhamos que tentar ser diferentes do que éramos.

No dia seguinte teria outra visita, estaríamos prontos para outra rodada de olhares de pena ou de avaliação. Procurando ser o que os outros queriam que fôssemos. Sempre assim, não como crianças. Não como pessoas. Mas como mercadorias.

E foi nesse instante que minha segunda valiosa descoberta veio.

Eu não queria ser assim, eu não queria viver a minha vida como os outros queriam que eu vivesse. Percebi que só queria crescer, viver minha vida sem que ninguém pudesse me impedir de ser quem sou.

Eu queria voar de forma livre, eu queria viver de forma inteira.

Para isso, eu não podia me prender a padrões que eram postos de forma a serem seguido e, na visita seguinte, estava com o grupo que fez travessuras. E por que não? Eu amava fazer travessuras.

Só aceitava que fizessem as mais inofensivas e, com o tempo, não só os meus colegas, mas também os visitantes começaram a se divertir com nossas brincadeiras.

Alguns meses depois, viramos uma lenda no bairro, logo uma TV local foi ao abrigo para nos entrevistar. A cidade inteira foi nos visitar, pelo menos, era o que parecia. Na escola, éramos os mais populares, até que, semanas depois da entrevista, outras notícias apareceram e nós fomos esquecidos, mas as brincadeiras continuaram e as visitas das pessoas da comunidade também.

No entanto, devo dizer. Esse breve espaço de fama, mudou minha vida inteira.

Alguns colegas da escola contaram que o vídeo da entrevista sobre nossa travessuras divertidas foi parar no Youtube e eles começaram a divulgá-lo em seus blogs e no orkut. Eu não sabia o que poderia vir disso, mas não demoraria muito para descobrir.

Três meses antes de eu completar 18 anos, as assistentes sociais já estavam tentando me encaixar em programas assistenciais para que eu pudesse começar minha vida. Nesses dias sempre me lembrava de Carlos com saudade.

Estava na sala no horário de visita, observando os movimentos. Meus parceiros de travessuras saíram há alguns meses do abrigo. Nem sei bem o que lhes aconteceu. Um ou outro me visitava de vez em quando.

De repente, vi um senhor estranho entrando no lugar. Entrei meio que em modo de defesa. Ela tinha o cabelo todo branco e usava umas roupas diferentes. Quando me viu, sorriu e foi andando em minha direção. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que devia ser mais um fã das travessuras, ainda apareciam alguns por causa da internet.

-Você é Naruto Uzumaki?

-Sim, senhor!

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gargalhar e aí pensei que ele era doido. Com o passar do tempo pude confirmar isso, mas essa é uma história pra depois...

-Menino, eu te procurei por 13 anos, onde você se meteu?

Ele falou alto, com um sotaque estranho, parecia pronunciar as palavras com dificuldade. Todo mundo olhou para nós. Eu só senti que estava perdendo alguma coisa naquela conversa, talvez minha sanidade.

Duas horas depois e muita conversa entre mim, a assistente social, o diretor e o velho doido (que não parava de olhar o decote da assistente social); descobri que ele era meu padrinho, chamava-se Jiraya e que apesar de eu ter nascido no Brasil, meus pais eram do Japão e ele estava procurando a mim e a eles desde que perderam contato, quando morreram. Ele ficou triste ao perceber que estavam mortos há muito tempo,mas parecia realmente feliz por me ver ainda vivo e inteiro.

Ele disse que me viu por um vídeo na internet, o da entrevista, e não pode deixar de notar a semelhança entre mim e meu pai, que foi seu aluno quando ainda adolescente.

Naquele momento, fiquei meio sem saber o que pensar, mas ele parecia ter tudo sob controle.

Disse que me visitaria no abrigo até o dia em que eu sairia para que eu o conhecesse e assim pudesse decidir se queria ir para casa com ele quando chegasse a hora.

Casa.

Eu teria uma casa de novo. E apesar de fazer a ele muitas perguntas e pedir provas do que ele falava, o conceito de casa não saía da minha cabeça e eu já sabia qual seria minha resposta.

Ele veio me visitar em todos os horários de visita até o dia em que eu saí do abrigo e me trouxe as provas que eu pedi para ele. Elas envolviam documentos, cartas, vídeos de meus pais e fotos deles comigo ainda pequeno, antes dos meus pesadelos começarem.

Quando chegou o dia da decisão e ele me perguntou se queria ir com ele, tudo que eu fiz foi gritar um enorme SIM!

Ele riu por horas da minha explosão, disse que eu era muito espontâneo e ele gostava disso. Eu gostei dele, pois ele gostava de mim sendo eu mesmo e isso era gratificante.

Quando me despedi no abrigo ficou uma sensação engraçada e estranha no meu estômago. Eu olhava para aquelas pessoas que compartilharam parte de minha vida e não pude deixar de ficar triste por elas e tantas outras não terem a mesma sorte que eu. Pensei em Carlos e na Dona Rosa, em como queria me despedir deles e agradecer por terem me ajudado a crescer.

Ficamos um tempo no Brasil, para fazer meus documentos e avaliar meu visto, além disso, ele me perguntou se eu queria uma viagem de férias, enquanto ele escrevia um novo livro, eu disse que sim. Quando soube sobre o que eram os livros quase mudei de ideia: aquele velho tarado!

Passamos um ano viajando pelo mundo e, apesar das encrencas em que nos metíamos pelas "taradez" do meu padrinho, foi bastante divertido. Ele me ensinou a falar um pouco de japonês e me obrigava a só falar nesse idioma para aprender direito.

Não aprendi rápido. Acostumado com o idioma e alfabeto brasileiro, fiquei muitas vezes olhando pra cara dele tentando elaborar uma frase que saísse certo em japonês, mas só conseguindo misturar os dois idiomas.

Depois desse ano, chegamos ao Japão. Não posso dizer que sabia falar japonês, mas não ficaria tão perdido sem ele por perto. Quero dizer, mais ou menos.

Tudo nesse país me impressionou e eu não sei se foi algo remanescente do meu tempo com meus pais, ou das conversas sobre ele com o Jiraya, mas, apesar da estranheza, eu me senti bem-vindo.

Tempo depois, entrei na faculdade. Lá eu encontrei amigos e inimigos. Um foi os dois ao mesmo tempo, meu melhor amigo, Sasuke. A cabeça dele é bem mais confusa que a minha, também com o pai rabugento, a mãe submissa e o irmão maluco que ele tem qualquer um fica confuso.

Nós dois não somos de ficar de conversinha, nem ficamos nos lamentando, mas quando bate algum sentimento estranho de solidão (o que ainda acontece quando acordo gritando, não apenas sobre fogo, mas também sobre grades), ou um pensamento mais sombrio sobre o que seria se a mãe dele mandasse o pai para o inferno; quando essas coisas passam por nós, sabemos que temos um ao outro para compartilhar. Não sei se sempre teremos, aprendi que as coisas, especialmente as pessoas, são difíceis de manter, mesmo quando valem muito para nós, principalmente quando valem muito para nós. Mas ainda estamos aqui.

Isso sem contar nos outros amigos que conquistei, que foram muitos, uma verdadeira legião; as minhas conquistas acadêmicas e profissionais.

Às vezes ainda entro no Youtube e assisto o vídeo da entrevista, alguma coisa nele me faz rir de novo e de novo. Sai costuma dizer que é meu alívio por não estar lá, Hinata já fala que é minha saudade do que poderia ter sido. Os dois são meio estranhos, na faculdade via Sai como um pirado e Hinata como alguém muito tímida, mas o engraçado é que parece que ela sempre me entendeu melhor que ninguém. Ela é extremamente doce e carinhosa também, a menos que alguém a provoque, ela vira uma fúria igual a Sakura ou, como diz Jiraya, igual a minha mãe.

Sei que ela está certa, fico imaginando o que teria sido se eu tivesse ficado, se Dona Rosa tivesse ficado, se Carlos tivesse ficado, se meus colegas saíram ou não, se a vida deles está bem ou não. Ainda acordo chorando quando penso em crianças sem rosto, sem voz, atrás de grades em janelas. Tentando ser elas, mas sendo apenas o que os outros querem que seja, as mesmas mercadorias que fui um dia. Quantas devem existir no mundo? Quantas ainda existirão? Quantas terão um final feliz como o meu?

Mãos delicadas hoje estão lá para me ajudar, palavras doces sussurradas e abraços macios. Hinata é uma boa ouvinte, uma boa companheira e eu nunca a tratarei como o pai de Sasuke trata a sua mãe.

Hoje eu tenho essas pessoas incríveis e muito diferentes de mim, e sei que consegui responder, pelo menos, uma das minhas perguntas da infância. Isso é uma família. Pessoas que amam, independente do sangue. Eu posso dizer que adotei essas pessoas, assim como elas me adotaram. Aquele casal da minha infância que me tirou do abrigo, nunca me adotou de verdade; aqueles pais que batem nos filhos nunca os adotaram.

Lembro que Dona Rosa também dizia que adotar era escolher para cuidar e amar. Todos os pais deveriam adotar seus filhos independentes de serem de sangue ou não. Todos os irmãos devem adotar seus irmãos e assim por diante. Porque família existe quando você a adota.

Estou indo para o Brasil com Hinata hoje, vamos ficar um tempo por lá e, desde aqui, já iniciamos o processo de adoção. Talvez adotemos irmãos, para que não se sintam sozinhos em um país diferente. Ainda não sabemos quem vamos adotar, mas eles serão realmente adotados, serão amados e cuidados. Quando tiverem pesadelos, Hinata vai lhes cantar uma canção e eu lhes contarei uma história, estaremos sempre lá.

Não tenho pesadelos com tanta frequência agora, eu tenho mais sonhos. Sonho com janelas abertas com vista para o mar, sonho com crianças que brincam de roda e se chamam de irmãos, sonho com recém adultos indo para trabalhos bons, sonho com famílias completas, sonho com irmãos de faces e características diferentes, sonho com possibilidades.

Foi quando comecei a ser quem sou e gostar disso que minha vida começou a mudar, foi quando antes de ter um padrinho, amigos, família, eu comecei a ter a mim mesmo e isso é algo que não pode mudar nunca, pois eu me adotei.

E em um sonho coberto de realidade eu posso dizer que, realmente, eu não tenho asas, mas, um dia, descobri que posso voar...

**There goes my pain**

(Lá se vai minha dor)

**There goes my chains**

(Lá se vão minhas correntes)

**Did you see them fall**

(Você as viu cair?)

**'Cause this feeling that has no meaning**

(Porque lá se vai esse sentimento que não significa nada)

**There goes the world off of my shoulders**

(Lá se vai o mundo dos meus ombros)

**There goes the world off of my back**

(Lá se vai o mundo das minhas costas)

**Música- Quasimodo (Lifehouse)**


End file.
